From the beginning
by VodkaAndCoke
Summary: Somehow, they ended up best friends and none of them really understood how that happened. But it didn't matter, because they were and that was all they needed to know.


**"Rachel was lonely. Puck was bored. Kurt wanted something more. Santana had no idea what happened. But somehow they came together and all fit into place." **

**My first Glee story so be gentle with me. This is just a prologue and I promise it'll get better. In later chapters there'll be Finchel (unfortunatly), Puckleberry, Brittana, Klain, Fuinn and other minor pairings. **

**If I owned Glee I wouldn't be sitting on my ass writing this. I'd be... Cutting Finn out of the show, making Santana and Rachel BFF's and making Puckleberry happen.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It all started with detention, although if you asked Rachel she'd narrow her eyes and grit her teeth, muttering "I really have no idea". But that's just Rachel, she'd never admit she got a detention despite it not actually being her fault. She'd had Jacob Ben Israel sending her dirty little notes all through History and getting even more creeped out than she thought possible by the one that wasn't so much as a note, but a drawing of her and Jacob. Naked. In bed. Together. She might have then slapped him in the face. And then she might have been sent to the principal.<p>

But really? Can you blame her? It's Jacob Ben Israel for pete's sake. So despite her throwing in about a million words she knew Principal Figgins wouldn't understand (she had such a wide vocabulary that it was a little shocking), and ranting about Jacob's inappropraite notes, she still got a detention and ended up in a room full of people that have all called her a freak or some other insult in her life time. Obviously, though, they didn't start singing and dancing about their new found friendship because they've just found a common ground, AKA detention and they didn't start a gang called 'best friend's forever.' Actually, they weren't any more closer to friends than the moment they walked into the room, but they did land themselves another week's detention.

Santana had gotten a detention because she'd been found by Coach Sylvester in the janitor's closet making out (and they were becoming dangerously close to stripping off each others clothes and doing the deed) with some random jock. This wasn't the first time it'd happened so she'd just shrugged, sat down in the detention room and pulled out her nail file yelling a "We've got to stop bumping into one another like this, Puckerman." And he'd rolled his eyes and retorted with "You're stalking me, Lopez, it's the only answer." Although everyone in the room knew it was just because they had detentions so often.

Puck had gotten a detention because, not at all surprisingly, he'd been seen throwing a nerd into the dumpster. It was his idea that got them the week's detention, although looking back they couldn't exactly be angry with him. He'd spent the whole time texting (or sexting) and rolling his eyes whenever Rachel raised her hand to tell the detention warrant about how unfair her punishment was, despite him being asleep. Puck had coughed and muttered "Crazy" so loudly that she knew he'd wanted her to hear. She'd glared at him and threw a crumpled piece of paper at his head. She missed.

Kurt shouldn't really have gotten a detention, either. He'd only made a very loud comment about how ugly a freshmans sweater was and he'd been saying that to Rachel since 3rd grade and she hadn't once taken it to heart. So even Rachel found herself rolling her eyes and muttering "Big baby" under her breath and she didn't even scold Puck's language and rather insulting comment towards the freshman. Simply put, the freshman ran to tell Figgins and Kurt was thrown into detention as well.

It had all been going smoothly for the first quarter of an hour. Rachel was doing her Spanish homework from last period, Kurt was flicking through a copy of Vogue, Santana was busy painting her nails and Puck was still sexting. Until he glanced up, smirked at the sleeping teacher at the front of the room and pulled himself up from his chair and hoisting the window open. He put his hands on the sides of the window and pulled himself up, by this time he was half way out the window. He'd been about to plop down on the grass below when Rachel shrieked demanding to know what he was doing, saying the teacher would wake up soon.

He just shrugged casually and yelled behind him "Getting out of here, what else does it look like?" and before she could answer he'd disappeared from sight. Santana obviously followed his lead and soon they were both half way towards their cars. Kurt had paused for a second, gaze flicking between the teacher and the window before grabbing his magazine and pulling himself out the window, far too gracefully for a boy to be able to.

Rachel was determined to stay until the end, but she saw Kurt skipping happily towards his car and something just happened. Soon she was pushing her chair back (far too loudly, causing the teacher to wake up) and running towards the window. She glanced over her shoulder as the teacher started yelling her name, but by this time she'd already got up onto the window sill and was holding onto the frame. She'd then hopped down, muttering to herself about how bad her behaviour had just been.

The next day they'd been told to expect a weeks more detention and even longer if they repeated the events of yesterday. But later on, they all smiled at the memory and were thankful they did get that extra weeks detention.**  
><strong>


End file.
